Dream My Future
by Adelene Abnormal
Summary: Abigail was an outcast since a young age. Too smart for children her own age and too awkward for the older children; she only felt normal in the presence of her father. When he dies and her mother remarries she is over showed by her new normal step-siblings. When terrifying nightmares start effecting her life she learns that she is even more unusual then she first thought. Abe/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! My name is Adelene and if you are actually reading this Authors Note then I just want to say Hello and I hope you enjoy my new story. This is my first ever Hellboy fanfic so I hope it turns out good. This is my first character that I've wrote in awhile that hasn't been insane (if you have read me Joker/oc story then you will understand what I mean). If you haven't read my Joker story than by all means go do that once you've finished reading (and reviewing *wink, wink*) this story. Anyway back on track I do you hope you like this new story. It will be a Abe/oc fic since I've recently rediscovered my love for him and my fan girl crush on Doug Jones! I always love the weird ones haha. The first few chapters will be when my character is still young but I hope to make it interesting. So without further ado please read and enjoy... and review.**

Chapter One

A New Beginning

I was my father's daughter through and through. He showed me the wonders of the world and opened my imagination to unbelievable measures even for a child. On weekends when I was off from school and he was off from work he would take me to museums and art galleries. Together we would make up our own stories of how the art came to be and what the dinosaur's lives were like before they died. I was incredibly intelligent for a seven year old. My parents and teachers called me a prodigy and I was apparently something to fuss over. But when I was with my dad I felt just like a normal kid. My father always knew how to make me feel normal like every other kid even when I felt like an outcast.

I was only seven and half when I lost my father due to a car accident. My brain would never let me forget the events of that day. My mom and I rushed to the hospital to meet the ambulance. I saw my father laid on the gurney with blood covering him for head to toe; his blood. He died before the ER doctor's and nurse's got him to a room. I felt a piece of my heart die that day; a piece that could never be filled or regrown.

I was eight when my mom remarried to a man named Lance who was an accountant. He already had two children of his own; a daughter that was fourteen and a son who was twelve. I was the youngest and they didn't seem to like me very much. I unnerved them with my awkward social skills and unusual meaning of fun. No one wanted to take me to museums or art galleries. They all thought those places were boring… even my own mother wouldn't take me anymore. She said she didn't have time; but she had the time to go shopping with my step-sister. I felt forgotten by the only real family I had left.

When my mother remarried we moved a few hours away from my home town and I knew no one. The kids in my classes didn't understand me; I was eight while the rest of them were twelve and thirteen years old. My own step-brother didn't even enjoy my company. He always told me I was embarrassing and he wished I wasn't a know it all. Sometimes I wish I could just be a normal eight year old that played with Barbie dolls and braided their hair but that was something I would never be. I was destined it seemed to be the short eight year old that was always reading a book to advance for her age during breaks at school.

When I turned nine my mother and step-father started sending me to a therapist three days a week after school. It was my own fault because I had told my mother about the terrifying nightmares I had been having; nightmares that no child should be able to dream up and I barely slept at night due to fear. Needless to say Lance thought that I had finally went off the deep end. My school performance was suffering and I couldn't focus on my own thoughts with all the voices and faces from my dreams echoing in my head. It was only a few months after seeing the psychologist that I found out that I had no true family left. It was getting worse. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't focus and then my doctor suggested putting me in a mental hospital to keep a close eye on me. My mother quickly agreed. I felt like she betrayed me. She didn't even ask my opinion or ask for time to think it over. It was an immediate yes with no hesitation. I had no say in it what so ever.

They were glad to get rid of me. They had no room for me in their picture perfect family. I was a freak. I was the last link to my father and I felt like my mother was betraying him by sending me away. I wished my father was still alive. He would understand. He wouldn't think I was a freak. He would have known what to do.

I didn't like the hospital. Nothing they did made me any better. The nightmares were getting worse. I dreamed of monsters and fires of destruction. When I first started my therapy I told the doctors everything in hopes of getting better and maybe being able to see my family again and live a normal life. I lost hope after a while and stopped talking to them all together. My dreams haunted me and sometimes I had them when I was sure I was awake. My life was a constant routine that sometime I felt like I knew everything that would happen before it did. I felt like a lived in constant _Déjà vu_.

My dreams had been peaceful the last few nights and I was glad. I dreamed of an escape; a savior that would come save me from this dreadful hospital. The man in my dreams was a middle aged gentleman with glasses who I only knew as The Professor. He seemed to be a kind and intelligent man that understood me more than anyone. He reminded me of my father; my real father, and that made me smile into my pillow when I dreamed of him.

It was a Tuesday when my life changed in a very unusual way. I was drawing in one of the activity rooms at a table by myself when one of the nurses approached me.

"Abigail, you have a visitor." She told me softly as she stood over me glancing at my drawing of my most recent nightmare. It was a large demon looking creature with large horns on its forehead and red skin.

"I don't get visitors." I told her plainly, never looking up or pausing from my picture. It was a statement that was sadly true. In the year that I had been here my mother had not visited me, not once. She didn't even answer my letters. I may have just been ten and a half but I was far from stupid. I understood when I wasn't wanted.

"Well, you do today." She told me as she lightly touched my shoulder. She was the only nurse that wasn't afraid to touch me. "Come on, let's not keep him waiting."

I sighed before standing and picking up my drawing book and closing it. The nurse, whose name was Carol, lead me through the halls of the hospital before stopping at my usual therapy room. My head tilted slightly to the left in confusion.

"Is this visitor another doctor?" I asked with slight fear. I was tired of doctors, especially new ones.

"Doctor Harbor said he was some kind of professor." Carol told me. Doctor Harbor was my usual doctor and therapist. I wasn't fond of him but I wasn't really fond of anyone in this place. They all thought I was crazy and was at any minute going to go off the deep end. I think it mostly had to do with my silence. I didn't talk unless I was spoken too.

She opened the door and lightly pushed me inside before I could ask anything more. I heard the door close behind me as I kept my gaze on the tiled floor.

"You must be Abigail Vincent." A friendly voice spoke from somewhere in front of me. I shrugged my shoulders but didn't speak a word. I refused to be seen as a science project to poke and prod at. "I've heard a lot about you. You're a very extraordinary girl." He continued.

"I think the word you're looking for is disturbed." I mumbled. I heard him laugh lightly and my gaze snapped up to him. I stood rigid and my breath got stuck somewhere in my chest. I felt like I was going to either puke or faint maybe even both. The man that was setting in one of the two leather chairs was the exact man I had dreamed about.

"You're not real." I told him as I shook my head to try to make the dream go away. I backed up to get as far away for him as possible until my back hit the door. It had to be another dream. There was no way he was actually here. It wasn't impossible. I was in the middle of pinching my already bruised arm when he spoke again.

"And why would you say that?" He questioned softly.

"Because you're just a dream, you were my hero that got me out of this place." I told him as my emerald eyes stared at him with tears building up ready to fall down my cheeks.

"I'm not a dream Abigail and I am here to help you." He told me as he stood up and walked towards me. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder and the tears poured down my face as a sob broke through my lips. I could feel the warmth radiating through the palm of his hand... he was real.

"How are you real? How did you find me?" I questioned him confused and frightened.

"I believe you have an extraordinary gift Abigail. I've seen your drawings." He began telling me as he gestured for us to both set down. I followed him in wonder. "My name is Professor Trevor Broom. I work for a branch of the government that deals with... unusual things." He explained.

"Unusual?" I questioned. "What's so unusual about me?"

"I believe you have the gift of sight." He told me. I gave him a look of complete confusion. "I have a friend who knew someone that has worked on your case and he asked me to take a look into you when he heard about your interesting drawings. He said it was like nothing he had ever seen from someone so young, drawings of so much darkness with so much detail. I took a look and was surprised at some of the things you have dreamed about. Things that only people with experience with the paranormal should know about."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. To answer my question he pulled out one of my pictures that I had drawn about four months ago of a mechanical looking man in a long coat with a face that looked slightly like a gas mask. From his coat sleeves two dangerous looking blades came out behind his hands.

"This man's name was Karl Ruprecht Kroenen and he was high in ranks of the Nazi Party during World War Two." He explained.

"In my... dream," I began hesitantly. "He was a killing machine. But it didn't look anything like during a war. It was a museum or something. A woman was with him."

"I wouldn't worry. He's long since dead. His body was found in a unmarked grave decades ago." The Professor assured me.

"I would like to take you with me. I don't think you belong here." He told me. "I spoke to your mother and father-"

I let out a small huff. "That man is my _step_-father. My real father would never leave me in this place."

"My apologies, they didn't seem to have any complaints about where you go sadly. So the decision is yours. I won't make you do anything." He explained to me. My mother's attitude towards my well-being didn't surprise me anymore.

"Where will you be taking me and what will happen to me once I'm there?" I questioned wearily. This man seemed to think I had a gift; a gift that was unusual. I was tired of being studied.

"I work for a part of the government that's called The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. I live at the base as well which is located in Trenton, New Jersey. It's just a few hours from here actually." He told her.

"What happens to me once I'm there?" I asked him. The Professor smiled at me kindly.

"I would like to study you but not in the way you are thinking. Like I said I believe you possess an incredible gift and I would like to keep an eye on you. Keep a track of these dreams of yours to prove my theory." He explained to me.

"So you just want me to tell you about my... nightmares?" I asked cautiously.

"That's right. That's all I ask of you. Just to be truthful about them. No hiding any of them a way in that sketch book of yours." He gave me a knowing look before glancing down at the sketch book I held in my tight grasp. "You'll be tutored and have books beyond even your imagination. I was told you were quite fond of reading."

"I'll go with you." I told him quietly after several minutes of thinking it over in my head. Anything was better than staying where I wasn't wanted.

"Wonderful, I'll get a nurse to take you to your room so you can get your stuff and I'll feel out the paper work required to get you out of here. It won't take long I assure you." He promised with a kind smile. I gazed at him in amazement. It was just like my dream. I was beyond confused at this point.

It didn't take long for The Professor to get me released from the hospital and before I knew it I was setting in the back seat of a large black SUV with an FBI looking agent driving with The Professor setting in the passenger's seat. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my shoulder was being shook by Professor Broom and him telling me we had arrived.

The first thing I noticed was how large the place was. It wasn't like anything I had ever seen. When we walked in we stood in a large open room with a large desk at the far end were a man stood stiff. He only nodded at us before pressing a button. Professor Broom tugged me slightly closer to him when the ground moved and started lowering into the ground like an elevator.

I followed The Professor until we reached two large golden doors. He pushed them opened and I was greeted by thousands of books. I looked around the shelves in utter amazement. I turned to see Professor Broom smiling at me.

"I hope you don't mind but I have a few people that I need to go see to tell them that you have joined us. I thought you might like it here in my office so you can stay here while I'm gone. I shouldn't be too long." He explained to me.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure I can find something to read in here to pass the time." I assured him with a tiny smile of my own.

"Wonderful, I'll try not to be too long. Also just for your safety I would like if you didn't leave this room while I'm gone. I don't want you getting lost in this place. Can you promise me that?" He asked. I nodded before going off to look at the shelves of books lining the walls. I heard him leave as I looked at the titles of the books in my line of vision. I didn't dare try to get anything from the upper shelves. Some of the books looked like antiques and I didn't want to get in trouble.

I grabbed a book that looked be about famous people in the 1800's off the shelf and looked around the room to find a comfortable place to sit. That was when I first took notice of the large glass tank in the room. Curious, I walked closer to it with the book clutched to my chest. I stopped only when my nose was pressed to the glass as I gazed inside the large tank. I was disappointed when I saw it was empty. I thought it would be full of beautiful fish but I could see nothing swimming around inside. Sighing in disappointment I turned away only to run into a stand placed in front of the tank. Looking down at it I saw the stand held a large antique looking book that was opened to about half way through. Puzzled I looked around me to see three more identical stands with books on them as well.

"Why would you need books in front of a fish tank? An empty fish tank." I mumbled confused as I looked over the stand that I had run into. I touched the pages of the worn book gently and before I could look through it a soft voice stopped me.

"Please don't close the book. I'm not quite done with it yet." It was a male voice but it wasn't the Professor's. I let out a small squeak of surprise. I hadn't heard the doors open and from what I could tell I was the only one in the room.

"If you don't mind could you turn the page please?" The same voice requested. I froze. I had to be hearing things. I was in a room alone. There was no one to talk to me here. "Miss?" The voice hesitantly questioned.

"Where are you?" I questioned my voice full of panic.

"Behind you." He answered. I twirled around to face the empty tank once again but it wasn't empty anymore. I let out a small scream before stepping back only to hit the book stand and tumble to the floor. My eyes widened as they took in the sight before me. Inside the once empty tank was a man... or sort of a man. He appeared to have light blue skin and dark blue markings over his chest and head. His eyes were large and oval shaped and he had gills on the side of his neck. He was only wearing black swimming trunks and his feet and hands were webbed. He seemed just as shocked about me as I was about him.

"You're just a little girl." He said softly. I couldn't even force myself to speak. I just continued to stare at him from my place on the floor. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I won't hurt you." He continued. I found his voice oddly soothing to my frightened brain.

"A-are you a mermaid?" I asked him the first thing that my brain could think of. My voice shook in shock and fright.

"I think I would be more of a merman." He corrected me politely. I continued to stare as he swam closer to the front of the tank. "But actually my species is called Icthyo Sapien or so we believe." He explained to me.

"Fascinating." I mumbled as I looked at him in wonder. Shaking off my fear of him I forced myself to stand. Taking a few hesitant steps towards the tank, I put my right hand on the cold glass. The merman seemed to be just as puzzled about me as I was about him.

"Where were you when I came in?" I questioned. "I looked in the tank and it was empty."

"I was upstairs. Up there is the entrance to the tank. I heard the doors open and I thought I heard The Professor's voice. Once again I didn't mean to startle you. We don't usually get children here." He explained.

"The Professor brought me. He told me to wait on him in here. He didn't warn me that you be in here though." I huffed a little. The fish man didn't seem too scary now that I had talked to him and I was sure he didn't mean me any harm. I trusted Professor Broom and I don't think he would put me in a room with someone that would hurt me. "Do you have a name?" I asked.

"Oh yes, my name is Abraham Sapien." He told me as he lifted one of his webbed hands to touch the glass in the same spot mine was spread out on the opposite side.

"Fascinating," I told him with a tiny smile. "My name's Abigail-" but surprisingly I didn't get to finish before he interrupted me.

"Abigail Vincent, you're currently ten years old and incredibly intelligent. You were brought here from a mental hospital due to your unusual nightmares. You have bruises on your arms due to pinching them to make sure you're awake throughout the day and you want nothing more than to be seen as normal." He told me before his hand slid off the glass and back to hanging at his side. I stared at him in shock.

"How- how did you know all of that?" I asked as I ran my fingers lightly over the bruises on my right arm. How did he possibly know how I got them and why I did it? I never told anyone.

"I have a unique frontal lobe that allows me to receive information through the brain." He explained to me.

"So you read my mind?" I asked surprised.

"Basically." He told me.

"Fascinating," I breathed out in amazement. "A little scary but fascinating all the same."

"That's the fourth time you've said that word. Do you like it that much? The word fascinating I mean." He pointed out to me.

"Oh, well my father... My real father when he was alive he taught me to pick a new word every day, learn the meaning, and say it as many times that day as I could. He told me it was to help evolve my vocabulary. It's one thing that I've never stopped doing even after he died." I explained to him.

"Your father seemed like he was a very smart man." Abraham commented.

"He was. He passed away when I was seven." I told him, my gaze sliding to the floor. I turned away from him then and studied the books on the stands once again. "Do you read all of these?" I questioned pointing to the four books in front of his tank.

"Oh yes! Four books every day as long as someone turns the pages." He answered. I heard the water from the tank swish around as he moved. With a tiny smile I turned the page on the first stand and proceeded to do the same on the other three. When I was done I heard him thank me.

It was silent after that and about an hour later the large gold doors opened once again and Professor Broom stepped back inside. He smiled at Abraham before turning to me as I sat on the sofa with the book I had gotten opened up in my lap.

"I see you have been acquainted with Abe." He said as he sat down beside me.

"He read my mind." I told him. He stared at me a moment before he smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, that is one of the unique gifts that Abe has. I hope he didn't scare you." Professor Broom told me.

"He did at first but he seems nice." I told him. I yawned as I closed the large book on my lap. I lay back deeper into the soft leather sofa as I pulled my knees up to my chest. My head titled slightly towards the left as I felt the events of the day finally take a toll on me. My heavy eyes followed Abraham as he swam around in his tank.

"Abigail, I don't have a room prepared for you yet. I hadn't exactly been planning on bringing you back today. I thought your parents wouldn't let you go or at least would need more persuasion. Will you be comfortable here for tonight?" He spoke softly. I mumbled my consent and I felt him move off the sofa. Before I knew it he had me lying down on the sofa with a pillow under my head and he said goodnight to me before tucking a blanket over me.

I woke with a start; my heart throbbing in my chest painfully. My breathing was quick as I stared into the darkness around me. My eyes finally focused on the large tank and sighed in relief when I realized where I was. I was safe here. Nothing was going to harm me here. Shaking the disturbing visions of my nightmare out of my head I pulled the blanket around my shoulders before quietly stepping towards the tank. I sat myself cross legged in front of it. The tank was dark but I could make out Abraham's form floating lazily towards the top of the tank. I guessed that he was asleep.

I sighed as I pressed my forehead on the cool glass. My heart was still racing but the cold glass was helping the throbbing in my head. I hated my nightmares. They were always so much death and destruction in them. I never could make much sense of them. It wasn't like a story but more like flashes and bits and pieces of conversations. I let out a tiny sob as I recalled the red demon that haunted my dreams lately. It terrified more than anything I had ever dreamed about.

Before I could talk myself out of it I lifted one of my hands to the glass and lightly tapped my knuckles on it. "Mr. Sapien... would you happen to be awake?" I whispered into the dark room. I wasn't sure if he could even hear me from inside the tank. I glanced up to his floating form after I spoke and saw him jerk before spinning around in the water. He swam until he was in front of me just like earlier today.

"Well, I'm awake now." He told me softly. He didn't seem mad but I never knew about adults.

"I-I didn't mean to wake you," I began. "I just, I wanted... I don't know what I wanted. I'm sorry I woke you." I stammered out shakily. I tried to hold back the tears as I sniffled. "I'll just go back to the couch. You can go back to sleeping. I won't bother you again Mr. Sapien."

His voice stopped me before I could stand back up. "Please, don't go." He said to me as I was in a half setting, half standing position. He gestured for me to set down once again. I followed his suggestion and set myself back down on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest with my arms wrapped around my knees.

"You're frightened." He said as he studied me. His hand lifted to the glass but after a moment his head tilted to the side with a look I could only assume was confusion. I wasn't sure though since his face muscles didn't really seem to move with expressions.

"What?" I asked confused as he continued to stare at me in silence for longer than I was able to tolerate.

"Your mind won't let me in. You've blocked me from seeing." His voice showed his confusion and shock.

"I'm not doing it on purpose." I assured him. "Be glad you can't see them... they're terrifying." I said as I shivered at the memory of the burning building and the screams of people inside. The red demon showed up in my dream tonight as well. He was always in them recently. He terrified me more than anything.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Abraham offered with a hand gesture that made the water splash around him.

"No, I've talked about them enough for the past year. I just want them to go away." I mumbled my voice breaking near the end as the tears finally fell from my green eyes. I heard movement from the tank and looked to see that Abraham was no longer there. A sob left my mouth before I could stop it. I had only known him for a day and he had already tired of me.

I didn't hear the footsteps behind me but when I felt a wet textured hand touch my shoulder I had to hold my scream. Abraham was standing over me in what I could only describe as a very awkward stance as he looked down at me as I was huddled together in front of his tank. My tears stopped as I stared at him in amazement. He was outside of his tank!

"No, no, no-" I mumbled as I untangled myself and stood up to face him. I would have fallen right back down if it wasn't for Abraham helping me stay up right "You're a merman... you need to get back in your tank or you'll die!" I said as I put my hands on his slightly wet and cold, blue skinned chest as I gave him a push in the direction of stairs that was near the tank. I think I was only actually able to move him a few inches before I stopped when I heard him chuckle.

"Abigail, I'll be fine. I can be without water for a while." He assured me. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as I quickly removed my hands off his chest. I wrapped them around my stomach as I stared up at him shyly.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to die on my account." I told him shyly.

Now that he was out of the water I noticed he was quite tall even by adult standards and I was quite short for even by child standards; it made my neck hurt looking up at him. We both stood in awkward silence for a few minutes before he waved one of his webbed hands towards the sofa that I had been sleeping on prior to my nightmare.

I followed him as he sat down on one side and me on the other. I watched him as he sat with his hands resting on his knees. My parents always told me it was rude to stare but I couldn't help it. Abraham fascinated me. Not many people could say that they had met a real merman and spoke to them.

"You don't have to do this." I told him as I stared at his chest where the dark blue lines marked his body like tiger stripes. "I'll be fine... really! I don't want to keep you away from your sleep."

"You're not keeping me away from anything. You're scared... is there anything that would help? I can get The Professor if you like." He suggested.

"I think I just want to try to go back to sleep." I mumbled before I let out a long yawn showing my exhaustion. Nights of waking up terrified were a normal occurrence for me. I heard Abraham move off the sofa and I stretched my short legs out on the sofa and closed my eyes tightly and prayed for a dreamless sleep. I jumped slightly when I felt a blanket being laid over me. I opened my eyes to see Abraham walking to the stairs to go back inside his tank. I smiled and burrowed myself into the blanket that was slightly damp in the places his hands touched before following victim to sleep once again.

**So there you go.. chapter one! I really hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews make my type faster haha. Also for all registered readers who review this chapter you will receive a sneak peak of chapter two... so do it. Review I say! Also don't forget to check out my other fanfic it's call Stitched Together and it's a Joker/Oc that is highly interesting if I do say so myself! So until next time. If you have any questions or whatever I am always happy to talk so PM me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so first off I just want to say THANK YOU to all that reviewed the first chapter. I'm so glad people are actually not only reading my story but enjoying it. So here is chapter two which is the meeting between Abigail and Hellboy... It was very fun to write so I hope you enjoy. Also same as the last chapter for all of the registered member's that leave me a review I will send you a sneak preview of the next chapter...so review... you know you want too haha!**

Chapter Two

The Red Demon

My eyes opened slowly and my brain took a moment to remember where I was. Seeing Abraham's tank in front of me made me smile. I was really away from the hospital. It wasn't a dream. This time it was real. My dream had come true and I was happy.

I raised up from the couch; taking the blanket with me as I cuddled into it in a setting position on the sofa. What Professor Broom had told me yesterday had me thinking about my dreams. He said he thought I had the gift of sight. I wasn't exactly sure what that was supposed to mean but I knew it was the reason I was here. It made me special enough to come to a place where someone like Abraham lived. Professor Broom had said he knew of the gas mask man whose name escaped me but I remember it was long and foreign sounding. That man was real. I didn't make him up and I knew that I hadn't read about him. If I had I would have remembered it. My mind was funny like that. It never let me forget things that I have read.

The question I had was what was I dreaming? The Professor told me that man had died decades ago. So was I seeing the past or a very terrifying future where that man turned out to be alive? I wasn't sure and that scared me. I wondered what other dreams I have had that would turn out to be real. A shiver went down my spine as I thought about the red demon… was he real? A shook my head to remove that thought. No, that had to be a fragment of my imagination.

I snapped out of my pondering where I heard the movement of water. Turning my gaze to the large tank I saw Abraham staring at me. I gave him a tiny smile before dragging myself off the sofa. Just like last night I sat myself down in the same spot in front of his tank and looked up at him as he floated in the water in front of me.

"Good morning, Mr. Sapien." I greeted him as I gave him another tiny smile. I wasn't much for talking but there was something about him that made me feel comfortable. I reasoned it was because he wasn't going to judge me just as I didn't judge him on his appearance.

"Good morning. You can call me Abraham or Abe if you like. No one calls me Mr. Sapien." Abraham told me with a chuckle that made bubbles in the water.

"Oh, well okay then if you're sure." I said. "So do you always stay in this room… or are you allowed to um you know go out?" I asked him randomly.

"Well, I can't simply walk out the entrance looking as I do but I am technically an agent of the bureau so I get to go out when they need me." He explained with a few hand gestures to go alone with his words.

"How do you breathe when you're out of the water?" I questioned curious.

"Well my gills can stand being without water for a while but when I go on missions I use a breathing apparatus that sends water to them." He told me.

"So being an agent… is that what I'm expected to be when I grow up?" I was curious about what was to happen to me. If I really did have some special kind of gift like Professor Broom thought I did then I didn't see them just letting me leave after they brought me here.

"Possibly, I'm sure once you're of age Professor Broom will ask you to stay." Abraham told me. Seeing my uneasy expression he assured me once again. "The Professor won't force you to stay here. You're not a prisoner."

I smiled at him shyly with a tiny crooked smile. I liked Abraham. He was my first friend. After yesterday's shock of his appearance I wasn't scared anymore. I did find him interesting though. I could watch him swim in his tank for hours and still be fascinated.

I set there all morning with Abraham talking about all kinds of things. He told me about his ability with being able to read objects and people by touching them. I found it amazing! He was incredibly intelligent and he seemed surprised of my own knowledge. I told him more stories of my childhood; mostly about times with my father. I also told him of my love of drawing and how I used it as a way to cope with my nightmares.

"May I see some of your drawings?" He asked politely. "If you don't mind that is."

I smiled and shook my head before scrambling over to the sofa were my bag was lying. I pulled my sketch pad out of it and made my way back over to the tank. I had several drawings of monsters that I had no names for and I showed him quite a few of them.

"You're very talented." He complimented as I flipped through the sketch pad and then turned it around to show him.

"Thank you." I said as I felt my cheeks grow warm. I glanced down shyly before I looked back up at him. "Can I draw you?" I asked him as I bit down on my bottom lip. I didn't know why I suddenly wanted to draw him but I just had the urge. Typically I only drew the things in my dreams but Abraham was to interesting to pass up.

I imagined he was smiling at me when he answered me. "Of course, it would be an honor."

I flipped to a blank page and grab a pencil from my bag and got comfortable in front of the tank. I assured Abraham that he didn't have to stay still or pose for me. I told him to do whatever he usually did during the day. Abraham swam around his tank and read his four books; which I turned the pages for him when needed. I was engrossed in detailing Abraham's markings that I didn't hear the doors open.

"Hey Blue, have you seen father?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind me. It was a voice that sounded oddly familiar but I couldn't place it. Turning my head towards the door I let out a blood churning scream as I took in the sight before me. The red demon for my nightmares was right there; just feet away from me. I barely registered Abraham calling my name through his tank before he gave up and swam up to the top of the tank. The door was thrown open again and FBI agents along with Professor Bloom flooded into the room behind the red demon. My scream never ended as Abraham rushed over to me followed by Professor Broom. The red demon still stood just inside the room staring at me wide eyed. If my brain was actually working I would have found it comical that he seemed almost like he was afraid of _me _as well. I felt arms go around me before my scream finally lowered as a sob broke through my lips instead and tears fell down my face.

"Abagail, Abagail dear what is the matter?" Professor Broom attempted to ask me but I couldn't answer. I was too terrified to do anything. "Abe what happened?" He finally gave up asking me and turned to Abraham for answers. His voice was worried as he watched me fall apart in fear.

"I'm not quite sure Professor. She was fine early. She was sketching me and then Hellboy came in…" He trailed off as he gazed from the red demon to my huddled, shaking form. "Abagail, are you afraid of Hellboy?" Abraham asked me as his textured, webbed hands rubbed my shoulder soothingly. I nodded my head as I sobbed.

"Abigail, there is no need to be afraid of Hellboy I promise you. He's just as friendly as Abe. He won't hurt you." Professor Broom tried to assure me but I refused to listen. Everything I had ever seen in my dreams was frightening and evil. "Hellboy I need you to leave the room… now." The Professor told the demon and if I wasn't in such a hysterical state I probably would have been amazed that the demon listened without a fight.

After the demon left I was able to slowly calm myself as Abraham continued to comfort me as his arms were still around me. I sniffled and used my sleeve to wipe away the tears and looked up at all the people in the room staring at me. I shifted nervously in Abraham's arms as I noticed everyone's attention was on me. I hated people staring at me and now I had half a dozen eyes on me.

"Abigail, are you okay now?" Abraham asked me softly. I nodded silently. "What happened? Why were you so scared?"

"The red demon man," I whispered to him. "I've had nightmares about it. I didn't think it was real." I explained as more tears fell down my cheeks to be wiped away again by my sleeve. "Why is it here?" I asked with a sniffle.

I turned in Abraham's hold to see Professor Broom; who was kneeled down on the floor beside Abraham and me. I saw him smile reassuringly at me and it made me calm down somewhat. I trusted him and Abraham but I couldn't understand why the red demon was here.

"Abigail… the red demon man; as you call _him_," he stressed the him part as I had called the demon an it. "Is named Hellboy and he is my son. He wouldn't hurt you. He's perfectly friendly." He assured me once again. This time I was a little more willing to listen.

"He seemed pretty frightening in my dreams." I told him. "He looked a little bit different in some of them but it's the same… person, demon thing." I said.

"How about I take to you to go meet Hellboy properly and you can see for yourself that he's not as scary as he looks? Will that be okay?" He asked as he straightened himself back up. He held out a hand in a gesture for me to come with him.

Abraham gave my shoulders a small squeeze in encouragement. I let out a deep breath before standing up on wobbly legs. Abraham followed me and stood up beside me. I looked at Professor Broom and then back at Abraham; I had only known them for just little over a day but I trusted them more than anyone.

"Will you come to Abraham?" I asked him.

"Of course," he answered immediately.

"Gentleman I think the situation has been taken care of. You can go back to your duties." Professor Broom assured the four agents who I almost forgot were still staring at me.

I walked in between the two adults until we reached a very large, vault looking door. I stared at it in confusion as I glanced up at The Professor.

"This is Hellboy's room." He told me. When he saw my wide eye expression due to the door he continued his explanation. "He tends to leave without permission and gets himself seen by civilians. We only lock the door when I deicide to ground him."

"Ohh," I replied quietly before he pulled the door open.

The room was dark and the only light seemed to be coming from a stack of televisions against one of the walls. There was tons of them and they were all playing different things; from cartoons to the news. I almost screamed when I felt something brush against my leg. Looking down I saw a tiny grey kitten. It looked up at me and let out the cutest 'meow' I had ever heard. Without a thought I picked it up and cuddled it to my chest. I used my pointer finger to scratch its little head as it purred in content.

Professor Broom laughed as he watched me before he picked up another kitten that was begging for attention. "Hellboy loves cats." He told me.

"He doesn't eat them does he?" I asked as I held the kitten protectively in my arms. I wouldn't let him have this one no matter how scary I thought he was.

"No, I don't eat them!" An offended voice said from somewhere in the room. It was the same voice I had heard earlier in Professor Broom's office. I jumped a little when the red demon or Hellboy came in to view. "You got quite the voice for such a tiny kid." He told me with a smirk.

I shrunk away from him until I met Abraham's wet, bare chest. Even though they told me he was harmless I couldn't get over my fear of him.

"Abigail, this is my son Hellboy," Professor Broom spoke up. "Hellboy, this is Abigail Vincent the young lady who I went to visit yesterday. She decided to come and stay with us."

"Nice to meet ya." He told me with a smile. I gave him a tiny, crooked smile of my own as I gulped down my fear of him.

"I'm sorry about my uh screaming earlier." I mumbled to him. I heard him laugh.

"I've had people scream at me before just never that loud or long." He told me. He didn't seem to frightening once he was talking and that calmed me down a bit. I noticed he didn't have the long horns that he had sometimes in my dreams instead they were shaved down close to his forehead.

"So, you like cats?" I asked trying to be friendly and make up for my terrible fright earlier. I wondered if I had hurt his feelings. It made me feel bad. I was still a little scared and I didn't feel as comfortable around him as I did around Abraham or The Professor. But I was determined to put my fear aside and give him a chance. After all I knew what it was like to be considered a freak.

"Yeah I have about twenty of 'em. That little one you're holding is named Ash." Hellboy told me nodding towards the kitten I was still cuddling. I looked down at it to see it staring back at me. I giggled before using my finger to scratch behind its tiny ear.

"Well hello Ash, it's very nice to meet you." I told the kitten as I grabbed his tiny paw and shook it in greeting. I heard all the adults laugh at me.

"Did you have any pets at home Abigail?" Professor Broom asked me.

I shook my head still playing with Ash. "No, my mom thought I was too young before and then when she married my step-father I couldn't have one because my step-sister Carlie is allergic to pet hair."

"Well, kid as long as you promise to not try to bust my ear drums again you're always welcome to play with my cats." Hellboy offered kindly with a shrug of his large shoulders that were covered in a long tan coat. My head shot up to look up at him. My eyes widen as I stared at him. He gave me an uneasy expression seeming to think I was about to scream at him again before I gave him a large toothy smile. I saw his shoulders slump in relief.

"Really? I can? That's magnificent!" I told him my smile still in place. "By the way Abraham that's my word today… Magnificent!" I said glancing towards Abraham. I let out a giggle when I saw him. Three cats were walking around his legs all glancing up at him and meowing. He looked almost scared. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes, I just wonder if they think of me as a very large snack." Abraham told me still giving the cats an untrusting look as he stepped away from them.

"Aww Blue, don't tell me you're afraid of a few little kittens." Hellboy teased as he himself stoked the top of a few cats' heads as he spoke.

"A few probably not… but all twenty of them make me a little nervous." Abraham told him as he glanced around at the cat filled room. I giggled at him. This was a side of Abraham that I had not really seen yet.

"I'm hungry!" I piped up suddenly once my stomach reminded me I hadn't eaten for quite some time. "Is there any food in this FBI place?" I questioned the adults.

"Ah yes, I was coming to ask you if you wanted to come out and get lunch with me when I heard your scream. I have a few errands to take care of and I thought you could join me. If you want to that is." Professor Broom told me.

"I can leave?" I questioned.

He laughed at me. "Of course, I won't force you to stay in this building forever. Of course you can't just leave on your own."

"Let me go get ready and then we can go!" I said enthusiastically. "Abraham, can you take me back to The Professor's office? I need to get my bag and then I need to find a bathroom so I can change and brush my teeth." I asked him.

"Of course, anything that gets me away from all these hungry cat eyes." Abraham said as he wasted no time in opening the door and lightly ushering me out. I laughed at his eagerness to leave.

The Professor told me to meet him at the entrance when I was ready and after Abraham assured me that he would escort me there we set off to The Professor's office/Abraham's room.

"So," I began with a crooked smile on my face. "If I ever want something from you do I just need to threaten you with cats?" I asked him amused. Abraham glanced at me but his face was the same neutral expression it always was but I could tell by his eyes that he wasn't as amused by the idea as I was.

"You've not even known him a full hour which was mostly spent screaming because of him and you're already starting to sound like Red." He scolded me.

"Red?" I asked confused.

"Hellboy… we call each other Blue and Red, because of our skin colors." He explained.

I nodded in understanding as we reached the gold doors and he pushed them open. As I went to get my bag he waited patiently by the door until I returned. We didn't have to walk far to get to a bathroom and Abraham told me he would wait outside for me so he could show me the elevator that would take me to The Professor.

I hurriedly changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt from The Smithsonian that my father had gotten me on our trip there before he passed away. I shoved my tennis shoes back onto my feet before making my way over to the sink and mirror. I took out my green toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed away my morning breath. Once done I tucked them back into my bag and zipped it back up. I slipped the straps over my shoulders and glancing in the mirror I ran my fingers through my hair before tying it back into a low pony tail.

After I deemed myself acceptable for the outside world I pulled the bathroom door open to meet Abraham.

"So Hellboy really won't hurt me?" I questioned on our way to the elevator.

"Of course not, he's a really nice guy; a little careless in the field and a handful to keep up with but nice." He assured me. "I have to say you took to me rather easily so what's so different with Hellboy?" He asked.

"I never saw you in any of my nightmares. I have had several about Hellboy which is unusual. He made me afraid to sleep at night." I honestly told him. I heard him hum as he took in what I had told him. "I had a dream about The Professor too but it was a good dream. He rescued me just like he did yesterday. When I first meet him I thought I was dreaming."

"You never dreamed about me?" He asked a little surprised.

I shook my head. "Nope, I would've remembered you defiantly."

"Well, if The Professor's theory is correct then maybe you'll have a few dreams about me now. I've never meet someone who had visions before." Abraham told me as we continued to walk side by side. I noticed that he used his hands when he talked. My father used to do that as well. I smiled up at him kindly as he continued to talk. "Do you only have them when you're asleep? I remember yesterday when I was able to read you that I got a glimpse of you pinching your arms quite a lot."

"It's a more recent thing but sometimes I have them when I'm awake. I always just thought I nodded off somewhere and would pinch myself awake but I guess I was really awake I was just seeing… something." I explained to him. "Does the Professor really thinking that my nightmares are real?"

"Yes, he does. But not just the nightmares he thinks some of your good dreams are visions too. After all you saw him coming." Abraham said. "I think maybe more of your good dreams could be visions then you realize. That's why The Professor wants you to document your dreams. So you and him can keep track of them."

"Do you think that I'll ever be able to control it? Like how you touch things and can read them… will I ever be able to do that?" I questioned him. He paused as he turned to face me. He looked down at me for a brief moment in silence.

"Maybe, it is possible. But you've not being having them for very long and until yesterday you just thought they were dreams. Once you learn more about them it's possible you could get one on command but I wouldn't worry about that right now. Right now you need to be worrying about getting to the elevator before Professor Broom leaves without you." Abraham chuckled at the end before he continued walking and I followed along beside him.

It only took us a few more minutes to get to the elevator and Abraham pressed the button to open it for me.

"Have a nice day out Abigail." Abraham told me.

"I will and I'll come find you when I come back. I haven't finished drawing you yet." I reminded him. I looked up at him for a second as I bit down on my bottom lip before deciding to just do it. Before I could talk myself out of it I wrapped my skinny arms around his torso in a brief hug. I pulled back with red cheeks and before anything could be said I slid into the elevator. In the space between the doors before they closed all the way I could see Abraham still standing there in shock and bewilderment. I couldn't help but giggle as the elevator jolted as it started to move.

**So there it is... chapter two! I hope everyone found it enjoyable. It was pretty fun to write. I hope all my characters seemed to be you know in character. This is my first attempt at a Hellboy fanfic so I hope I'm doing good. Also I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I'm pretty much the only eyes that see this before posting and sometimes I do miss things but hopefully there's nothing to bad in it. Anyway just a reminder don't forget to review and tell me what you thought because I love hearing from my readers and I will send you a sneak preview of chapter 3 if you do. 3 -Adelene**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers. I want to thank you all for all the wonderful reviews. It really just makes my day to read what you guys think of my story. So this is my longest chapter so far and I am in love with it. I think it turned out exactly how I wanted it to. It has more Hellboy and Abigail cuteness as well as our dear Abraham. Also I just wanted to let you guys know that it will be a chapter or two more before Abigail actually gets to an age were her feelings for Abraham begin to really start (as well as his feeling for her will change). I hope you guys don't mind her being a kid for a little while longer. I think it's important to show how she grows up at the bureau and I'm not a fan of thousands of flash backs so hopefully you guys will stick with me until we get to the real cutesy romance. So sit back and enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. Also if you guys have any suggestions or ideas I'm always willing to listen because I'm sure there will be a few little filler chapter in this story so if I like your idea or suggestion then I may add it to my story. So please review and as always I promise to send you a sneak preview of the next chapter!**

Chapter Three

Family

It had been three weeks since Professor Broom took me in at The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. My life had finally started to look up. I was happy here with The Professor and Abraham. They were my first friends and I trusted them. However, Hellboy was a different story. I didn't become a screaming, crying mess every time I saw him but I didn't like being in a room alone with him. I know that Professor Broom and Abraham said I had no reason to fear him but I couldn't help it. Every time I saw him it brought back all the scary dreams I've had back to the front of my mind.

I was given my own room at the bureau but I didn't stay in there much during the day. I was usually found in Professor Broom's office sitting on the leather sofa with a book or on the floor in front of Abraham's tank.

I was actually on my way there when I meet Hellboy in the hallway. There was no one else around and I looked up at him uneasily.

"Hey kid!" He greeted me. I didn't answer as I continued to stare at him. I hoped that someone… anyone would come along and distract him. "Do you still not like me?" He questioned after several minutes of silence.

"S-sorry." I stuttered as my gaze slid down to the floor and away from him. "It's just I had nightmares of you for a long time. You were the only constant monst-… person that I dreamed about." I explained still refusing to look up at him.

"Okay, I don't know what you saw in those dreams of yours kid but trust me I'm not that bad of a guy. I fight the big bad monsters… I'm not one of them." He told me. "If you spend more time with me you might just like me." He suggested. "Maybe even more than Abe," he teased me with a smirk. I felt my face grew warm. The Professor often teased me about the amount of time I spent with Abraham apparently Hellboy noticed as well.

"I don't spend _that_ much time with Abraham. I can't help it if I go to Professor Broom's office and he just happens to be in there." I claimed. "Besides, there's not really anyone else to talk too. The FBI agents here are all the same… boring and The Professor is busy a lot and well theirs you but..." I trailed off not admitting to the fact that I avoided him as much as I could get away with.

"Uh huh, whatever you say kid." He said with a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll keep your little crush a secret from Blue."

"I don't have a crush on him!" I screeched at him. It did nothing except make him laugh again.

"If you say so," he said waving around his one arm that wasn't made of stone. "Follow me kid." He gestured for me to follow him. I watched him turn around and after a moment of thinking and letting out a deep sigh I followed him.

I almost had to jog to keep up with him and his long strides. My short legs were moving as quickly as they could just to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" I questioned him.

"My room," he said glancing down at me for just a moment. I saw him smirk when he noticed my quick stride to keep up with him but he didn't slow down. I huffed at him and glared up at him.

"Why are we going there for?" I asked him.

"Well, you like cats… I have a lot of cats in my room. Besides I think Ash misses you." He told me. I smiled at the mention of the little grey kitten that I had meet on my second day here. I hadn't been anywhere near Hellboy's room since first meeting him.

I nodded in understanding as we continued our walk in silence. When we reached his vault looking door he pulled it open and stepped inside with me trailing behind him. It didn't look much different from the last time I was in there. There was trash thrown all around the room. CD's, comic books, and food was scattered everywhere. Cats were taking up a lot of the room as well. His large collection of televisions were turned on and playing several different channels. I gazed around the room until my eyes fell on the little grey kitten resting inside the sink that was next to the door.

"Ash!" I squealed happily as I ran over to the kitten. I picked him up and gave him a hug as I scratched the top of his head. He meowed happily at me and I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face.

"See, told ya the little squirt missed you." He told me as he walked around the room looking for something. I continued to pet Ash until I heard the crumbling of a food wrapper. Looking over I saw him taking a big bite of a Baby Ruth candy bar. I must have started at him to long because he finally questioned me about it.

"You like Baby Ruth's?" I asked him surprised.

"Yeah," he answered as he took another bite. He looked at me for a moment before reaching in his pocket of his coat and pulling out an unopened Baby Ruth. "Want one?" He asked. With only a small pause of hesitation I reached out and took the candy bar from him.

"Thank you." I told him with a small, grateful smile before ripping open the wrapper.

"Told you I wasn't so bad. I usually don't share my candy bars with anyone. So count yourself special." Hellboy told me. I giggled as I took a bite of the candy.

Two hours later Hellboy and I were both setting in front of one of the larger televisions watching cartoons and eating junk food. He had given me a soda along with a few more candy bars and I was pretty sure that what he was drinking was a type of beer but I didn't question him. The more time I spent with him the more comfortable I became. I started to realize that my dreams were wrong and had made me scared of him for no reason. Hellboy was very fun to be around and he was almost like a big child.

It was late evening when Professor Broom found us both still watching cartoons together. He seemed surprised but happy at me getting along with his adopted son. I think he was worried that I was going to stay scared of Hellboy forever and to be honest with myself I thought I was going to be.

"Well, this was the last place I was expecting to find you." Professor Broom told me with a smile. "It's time for your lesson's Abigail."

For the first time in my life I didn't want to go study. I was having fun watching random cartoons and eating junk food with Hellboy. At that moment I felt just like a normal kid.

"Do I have too?" I wined. "I'm having so much fun!"

"Abigail, you have to keep up with your schooling. Besides it won't take long and if you want you can come back and spend time with Hellboy if he doesn't mind." The Professor said still smiling down at me.

I sighed but got up off the floor. "After I'm done can I come back?" I asked Hellboy shyly.

"Course ya can kid." He told me with a shrug of his large shoulders.

"Great, I'll see you in a little while then. Come on Professor let's go." I said. I waved at Hellboy before making my way over to the large door. Professor Broom followed me and opened the large door for me.

We walked a little ways from Hellboy's room before The Professor spoke up.

"I see you're finally getting along with Hellboy." He said with a smile as he glanced down at me. "I must say I'm very glad. I was worried you would stay afraid of him."

"Yeah, I thought so too but once I pushed away my dreams I was able to see that he's just as nice as Abraham." I explained.

"Speaking of dreams… have you been keeping up with the journal I gave you?" He asked me as he pushed open the golden doors that lead to his large office.

"Yes, I've written down all of my dreams for every night since you gave it to me." I answered as I glanced casually towards the large tank that took up most of the right side of the room. From what I could tell it was empty.

"I believe Abraham's working on something in the lab." Professor Broom told me when he saw where my gaze had traveled. I blushed as I quickly turned away from the tank without responding.

The Professor moved over to his desk and set out my books for me. He gave me a sheet of paper with my assignments on it as I sat down in his chair behind the desk.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on your progress. If you get stuck on anything just leave it and start on something else until I come back." He instructed me. I smiled because he always said the same thing every time. It was very rare that I ever needed help with my homework but I did ask him a lot of questions out of my own curiosity. But today I just wanted to get done so I could go back to Hellboy's room and play with his cats.

"Okay, I will." I assured him before opening my Algebra book and started my work.

Professor Broom had come back to check on me an hour later and after assuring him that I was doing fine he left once again. Twenty minutes later the door opened again and Abraham came in. He nodded his head at me in greeting before heading to the stairs that lead to his room and the entrance to his tank. A minute later I heard the familiar splash of Abraham getting in his tank.

An hour and fifteen minutes later I was happily done with my work. After closing my books and putting them away, I left my completed homework on the desk for Professor Broom to look over. Then I walked over to Abraham's tank. I turned the pages of his four books for him before setting in between them in front of his tank. Not a minute later he was right in front of me.

"Hello Abigail. I don't think I've seen you all day. What have you been into? You usually come and read with me after lunch but you didn't today." Abraham asked me.

"I was in Hellboy's room." I told him with a smile.

"Hellboy's room?" He questioned me surprised. "That wasn't an answer I was expecting."

I shrugged my shoulder a little shyly. "We watched cartoons together and ate a lot of junk food. Professor Broom finally found me in there and brought me here to do my school work."

"So you're no longer afraid of Hellboy?" He asked me. I shook my head. "That's great. He was pretty put out that you were afraid of him."

"I didn't mean to hurt his feeling… I just couldn't help but thinking about all of my scary dreams when I saw him." I explained to Abraham.

"That's very understandable. I'm sure his glad to have you liking him. He felt left out." Abraham laughed at the end making bubbles form in the water. I smiled at him before getting up off the floor. I put my hand against the cold glass and Abraham copied my movement. It was our typical farewell when he was swimming in his tank. I didn't worry about my thoughts around Abraham. Since my first night here he was unable to read anything from me. No one had an explanation as to why he couldn't read me like he did everyone else. I assumed it had something to do with my own unique gift.

"I'm sorry to leave you but I promised Hellboy that I would come back after my work was done." I explained to him.

"Of course, don't let me keep you." He said with a nod of his head towards the door. "I'll be sure to tell The Professor that you completed all of your work."

"Thanks Abraham. I'll see you soon." I said and with one more wave towards him I left the office.

I glared at the large vault looking door in front of me. There was no way I could open it on my own. I tried for several minutes and was unsuccessful. Luck was apparently on my side though because after standing there for about five more minutes an agent happened to walk by and see me standing there. After explaining my problem he was nice enough to open the door for me. Giving him my thanks I stepped in to Hellboy's messy room once again.

He was in the middle of the room lifting a very large barbell with his normal hand. He had a cigar in his mouth and he nodded his head in greeting to me. I jumped as he threw down the barbell in front of him before walking over towards me.

"I was about to think you weren't coming back." He said.

"I promised." I told him as I petted a few cats that were mingling on his table. "So more cartoons?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure, whatever you want to watch."

I smiled as we went back to our earlier positions and it was like we were never interrupted. That was the day that Hellboy and I's close relationship began but it was a few months later that I began to really trust him as much as I did Professor Broom and Abraham.

It was just a two weeks till Halloween when I had brought up the question of me going trick-or-treating. Professor Broom said that either he could take me or one of the agents could. This set off Hellboy saying that he could take me. After all it would be Halloween and people would just assume he was dressed up. Professor Broom wouldn't hear it. He said he would take me himself. Hellboy argued but The Professor wouldn't change his mind.

It was Halloween day when Professor Broom was called away for business and he told me that one of the agents would take me trick-or-treating instead. I wasn't happy about it and had pouted and complained until he finally had to leave. I was now currently sulking in front of Abraham's tank with him while he unsuccessfully tried to cheer me up.

"I'm sure you'll still have fun." Abraham told me from inside his tank.

"But Professor Broom promised. He broke his promise." I pouted. I knew I was being unreasonable and I knew that Professor Broom would only break his promise for something extremely important but I was disappointed. It was the first Halloween that I was looking forward to since my father passed away. Last year's Halloween I was stuck in that stupid hospital and the others were spent trailing behind my step-brother and his friends. I saw Professor Broom as another father as he reminded me so much of my real one. I didn't want some agent that I didn't really know taking me trick-or-treating.

"I'm sorry Abigail but that's really your only option if you want to go trick-or-treating tonight." Abraham reminded me. I huffed annoyed but didn't argue.

"I wish you could take me." I mumbled. I didn't actually think Abraham heard me but apparently I wasn't giving his hearing enough credit.

"You know that I can't though, even if I would like too." He said.

"It's so stupid! Don't you ever get tired of them telling you what you can and can't do? You're an adult… why do you listen to them. You should be able to go out whenever you want to." I ranted to him.

"Abigail!" He said trying to get my attention.

"You're one of the nicest people I've ever met and they hide you away in here. It's ridiculous!" I continued.

"Abigail!" He said again a little louder. I finally turned my attention to him. It was unusual to hear Abraham raise his voice. He was usually so soft spoken.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not hidden away. I have a home here." He said using one of his hands to gesture around the room. "I'm sorry that I can't take you out trick-or-treating but I assure you that you'll have just as much fun and when you come back I will help you keep your candy away from Red and you can tell me all about your night." He reassured.

I sighed in defeat as I slumped back down in front of his tank. I laid my forehead against the cold glass.

"What are you dressing up as tonight?" Abraham asked me as he watched me from the other side of the glass.

"Oh um I'm being a mime." I told him setting back straight. I smiled a little as I thought about my costume. I really liked it and I've been working on acting like a mime all week.

"Well, that sounds interesting. You'll have to come by before you leave." He suggested and I agreed.

It was four that evening that I left to go to my room to start getting ready. I was told that the bureau's agent would meet me at my room at six.

My costume consisted of black dress pants with a black and white stripped, long sleeved shirt that was tucked into my pants. I wore a pair of red suspenders and a black beret hat rested on top of my head. My hands were covered in white gloves and I wore a pair of black oxford shoes. My face was painted white with bright pink blush on my cheeks in perfect circles. My lips were painted bright red and my eyes were lined with black paint. It was five-thirty when there was a knock on my door. Confused I walked over and opened to be met with Hellboy's large form.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. He smiled down at me as he took in my costume.

"Cute costume kid," he told me with a smirk. I grimaced at being called kid. That was what he _always_ called me. I sometimes wondered if he even remembered my real name.

"My names not kid! And if you're just here to make fun of my costume than you can leave." I told him getting ready to close my door on him when he put his stone hand in the doorway.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to take you out instead of some stuffy agent." Hellboy offered.

"But Professor Broom said no." I reminded him.

"Well, father's not here so what he doesn't know won't hurt us." He said. "So how about it kid? Want me to take you?"

My head told me that I should say no but I didn't listen to it. I nodded my head in excitement. I grabbed my large black tote bag that I was going to use to collect my candy in and then stepped out in the hallway with him.

I was surprised when we didn't get caught sneaking out but I reminded myself that Hellboy probably did it often enough to know how to not get caught.

We walked down the streets of Trenton, New Jersey and they were bursting with activity. Tons of kids and adults in costumes surrounded us that no one questioned Hellboy. We even had a few people stop us to complement us on our costumes. One mother had asked us if Hellboy was my father and he quickly corrected that I was his little sister.

Two hours later my bag was full of candy and extremely heavy but I refused to let Hellboy carry it. The night was going even better than I had hoped. We were walking down a mostly deserted street when we both heard a large crash up ahead. Hellboy told me to stay where I was while he went to go investigate. I stood there nervously as I looked around the dark street. I had a bad feeling inside me and it scared me. I heard another loud crash from behind me and twirled around to look around in the dark. I pulled out my flashlight that I had stashed in my candy bag and pointed it in front of me.

I didn't see anything and let out a sigh of relief. I hoped that Hellboy would come back soon. I just wanted to go home. Just as I was sure I was safe and my imagination was getting the best of me I heard another crash followed by a loud roar. Shining my flashlight once again and I let out a ear busting scream at the sight at the end of the street.

It was a large creature… monster. It reminded me somewhat of a rhino but its head was much larger and it had four large horns going down its face. I screamed as it charged towards me and it took me a few seconds for my feet to start working. I turned and started running as quickly as my legs would allow me. I could hear the monster behind me and it was much faster than I was. I glanced behind me to see it getting closer and closer. I felt my foot hit a crack in the street that sent me sprawling on the sidewalk. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the monster to pounce on me but it never came.

I heard three large bangs from behind me and then silence. I heard footsteps come closer to me and I felt my body tense.

"You alright kid?" Hellboy asked. I had never been so happy to hear his voice or anyone's voice in my life. I gulped before lifting my head to look up at his tall figure. He had his gun at his side and his face showed his worry for me. "Are you hurt?" He asked me when I didn't say anything.

"Um, I'm not sure. I tripped when I was running." I told him unsteadily. He leaned down and as gently as he could he helped me off the ground. As soon as my right foot touched the side walk I screamed in pain.

"Okay, that's not good." He muttered and he swiftly picked me up into his arms. I squeaked in surprise but didn't protest. He shifted me in his arms as he grabbed something from his pocket of his coat and put it up to his mouth. "Hey I need a clean-up crew at my location. I just turned on my tracking device and I got two dead, ugly beasts here." Hellboy said into the tiny device.

I heard a male's voice respond. "Red you weren't supposed to go out. Is Vincent with you? She's not in her room and Blue said he hasn't seen her for hours."

"Yeah, she's with me and she's hurt so hurry up." He said before ending the conversation.

"Abraham's going to be so mad." I mumbled into Hellboy's shoulder. "Oh, and Professor Broom… I'm sure he'll be bad too."

"Yeah, we're going to both be grounded for sure." He agreed with me. I let out a tiny laugh that I just couldn't hold in.

About an hour later I was setting in the medical wing on a white, patient's bed with a very disappointed merman in front of me. He was bandaging up my sprained ankle as he scolded me.

"This is why Hellboy shouldn't go out. I can't believe he coaxed you into it and you actually went with him. I thought you were smarter than that." He scolded as he paused in his bandaging to look up at me. I stared back at him with regret shown all over my face.

"I said I was sorry. I may have higher intelligence that kids my age… but I'm still a kid. I just wanted to go out and have fun with someone that I considered family. I didn't want some stupid agent taking me. I wanted Professor Broom to take me but he left after he promised." I told him. I felt bad that I broke the rules and went with Hellboy but I didn't regret it. Besides the scary monsters we did have a lot of fun.

"Those two creatures were the reason that Professor Broom was away. He had heard about some sightings of people seeing them and he went with a few agents to check it out." Abraham informed me. "He should be back soon. I'm sure someone has informed him of what happened by now."

"Great, he'll probably lock me in my room like he does Hellboy." I mumbled. "I just wanted to have fun. Be a normal kid."

"But you're not normal Abigail. You're very special and you live a very special life." Abraham reminded me as he continued wrapping up my ankle. I sighed in annoyance. I was tired of being special.

"Special…. That's just another work for freak. I've been one of those long enough and it just keeps getting worse. First I'm too smart than I start having freaky nightmares and my family thinks I've gone off the deep end. Then I find out that my nightmares are _real_ and sometimes I'm not even asleep when I have them." I ranted to Abraham. When he was done with my ankle he placed his webbed hands lightly on my knees.

"Abigail, we can't help who we are or how we're born. We need to be thankful for our gifts. Besides, you're not alone. You will always have Red and The Professor and I promise I will always be there for you if you need to talk. Us freaks have to stick together." He told me trying to cheer up. I gave him a tiny smile and that was enough for him to continue his work on me. He walked over to one of the cabinets that lined the room and pulled a bottle with white cream inside.

"This might sting a little but it will make sure your cuts don't get infected." He warned me as he squirted the white cream into his palm. He rubbed it lightly onto my scraped up face, hands, and knees. His textured hand felt interesting against my skin. His touch was like no one else's. I always wondered how he could seem so happy with being so different but I tried not to question him on it too much. I liked him just the way he was. He was my best friend and I hoped that he would always be there like he promised me.

I was too distracted by my own musings that I didn't hear the door open until Professor Broom's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"I see Abraham is taking good care of your injuries." He commented. He didn't sound mad like I had expected him too. His mouth was drawn into a frown though and I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Other than her sprained ankle it's mostly just some scrapes and bruises." Abraham informed him. He took a step back from me so Professor Broom could come closer. I looked up him quickly before glancing down at my lap. My hands twitched in my lap nervously. I braced myself for another scolding.

"Abigail," The Professor sighed. I kept my head down so I wouldn't have to look at him. "Why did you sneak out with Hellboy? I may be getting old but I remember telling you _both_ no." I bit down on my lip as I listened to him.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I just wanted to go trick-or-treating with someone I saw as family… and you left… and then Hellboy offered and I was too excited to say no." I told him honestly. I heard him sigh again before he laid a hand on my shoulder. I finally looked up at him to see a tiny smile on his face.

"Well, I guess I did break a promise didn't I?" He asked but I was too shocked to answer. He didn't seem mad at all. "Though you did disobey me and did something I told you not to do. Though I know Hellboy is mostly to blame since he is the adult and should know better. He's grounded in his room and you are not allowed to visit him until his punishment is over. You also won't be going on any trips outside for quite a while. I think that's fair… don't you?"

"Yes Professor Broom." I answered my gaze going back to my hands in my lap. "Can I go to my room now?" I asked.

"Of course, you should rest that ankle for a while." He answered. "Abraham can you get her a pair of crutches please and then make sure she gets to her room safely. I have to make sure that the mess that Hellboy made has been taken care off. I'll come visit you tomorrow Abigail." He told me as a farewell before leaving Abraham and I alone once again.

"Ugh, I hate crutches." I groaned when we finally made it to my room and I was able to sit down on my bed. Abraham let out a tiny smile.

"You'll only have to use them when you move around. Considering you spend most of your time sitting in front of my tank with a book I'm sure you won't have to use them too much." Abraham assured me.

"True," I agreed as I flopped down on my bed with my arms spread out across the comforter. Resting on the soft fabric made me realize how exhausted I was. I knew it had to be close to mid-night if not later. I glanced at Abraham to see him standing at the foot of my bed in his awkward stance as I had dubbed it. It was the stance he used when he didn't know what to do with himself. His arms were crossed over his chest with his hands on his stomach.

"Well," he began breaking the silence. "You're probably tired after the excitement of today so I will let you go to sleep." He said as he gestured towards the door.

"Goodnight Abraham," I told him my voice coated with drowsiness.

"Sweet dreams Abigail. I'll see you in the morning." He told me as he quietly made his way out of the room. I smiled as I snuggled my face into my pillow. After praying for sweet dreams my eyes closed and blackness took over. Unfortunately my prayer wouldn't be answered and nightmares plagued me that night.

My dreams showed me a large fire spreading across an entire street. I could hear the screams of the people as they were engulfed in to the flames. I woke with a cry as tears streamed down my face. I could still hear the screams even now that I was awake. I pushed away my blanket and scrambled out of the bed. I unfortunately forgot about my ankle and ended up on the floor in pain. With a moan of pain I grabbed hold of the edge of my bed and pulled myself up while making sure to not put any weight on my right ankle. I looked around me until I found the crutches. Grabbing them and adjusting them so I could walk, I slowly made my way out of my room.

Twenty minutes later I found myself pushing open the large golden doors. I stood in front of Abraham's tank that showed nothing but darkness. I briefly wondered what time it was and why I always felt the need to come here after a nightmare. I tapped on the glass and waited. It took only a minute before Abraham was swimming in front of me. His head was tilted to the side as he blinked the sleep away.

"Abigail what are you doing in here so late? You really should be resting your ankle." He told me confused at my appearance.

"I'm sorry, it's just I had a nightmare or a vision or whatever… I was just so scared. I can still hear all of those people's screams."

"Would like me to go get The Professor?" Abraham questioned me as he looked at with worry. I shook my head no.

"Can I sleep in here?" I asked quietly.

"You are always welcome in here. You know that." He answered. "Did you need any help?" He asked glancing at my bandaged ankle. I shook my head again before hobbling over to the familiar sofa. Collapsing onto it while being mindful of my ankle I let out a deep breath. I mumbled a quite goodnight to Abraham before darkness surrounded me once again.

**Awww Abigail got hurt... BUT Hellboy came and saved the day. I love how they bond over candy bars and cartoons haha. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the story over all. I know I have had so much fun writing it so far. So please let me know what you thought or if you have any questions just leave them in a review. And don't forget your review gets you a sneak preview for chapter 4! So DO it... Leave one if you love Abe!... and well who doesn't love Abe haha. 3 Adelene**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally this chapter is done. It took a lot longer that I had planned for but I think it turned out great. Lots of cute moments in it and you get to meet 16 year old Abigail. So anyway I hope you guys enjoy.. don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Any suggestions are welcome and all registered reviewers will get a sneak peak at chapter 5! So REVIEW!... you know you want too! -Adelene**

* * *

Chapter Four

Teenage Years and Fears

I was eleven almost twelve when I saw the large fire on the news that killed and injured hundreds of people. No one seemed to know what had started the large fire but I did. I recognized it from dreaming about it on several occasions in the past year that I have lived at The Bureau. It was started by a girl not much older than me. When I saw the news report I immediately reported it to The Professor.

He was gone almost all day along with a few agents. They came back empty handed. The girl, Elizabeth Sherman, was taken in by relatives since the fire had taken her parents' lives. The rest of her family refused to believe that she was the cause of the fire and they wouldn't let The Professor take her or talk to her. I was saddened that she wouldn't be joining me but I knew that this fire wouldn't be the last one in her future. If I was correct I would be meeting her in a few years.

"Do you think I'll ever see anything about my own future?" I asked Abraham one afternoon.

He was setting beside me on the sofa in Professor Broom's office with a book open on his lap. I was curled up on the other end of the sofa with a book closed against my chest. I stared at him with my head tilted to the left. I was thirteen now and had a little more understanding of my visions.

"I'm not certain but I don't see why not. After all you did dream about The Professor coming to get you. So it's possible that you will have more visions of your own future." Abraham reminded me. I sighed lazily as I stretched my short body out on the sofa. My left foot barely touched Abraham's smooth skin. He glanced at me due to the action before going back to reading.

Ever since I came here I had always seen Abraham as my best friend and ever since getting to know him I formed a small crush on him. Hellboy and even Professor Broom teased me about it often. I wasn't sure how old Abraham was but from what I could tell he didn't age like humans do. He still looked exactly the same as he did three years ago when I first saw him in his tank. It was interesting growing up around people that didn't age like I did. Hellboy aged slower than humans as well. He didn't look any different from when I meet him either.

"I've had a few visions about you." I told with a smile stretching across my face. He looked up at me quickly. I could see the interest shining in his large eyes. Abraham never really showed expressions on his face but after years of knowing him I could just tell through his eyes.

"All good I hope?" He questioned me. His fingers were sliding over the pages of his now forgotten book. My smile grew a tiny bit more.

"I suppose most of its good." I told him waving one of my hands around in a careless gesture.

"Most of it? So some of it's bad?" He questioned me again while he turned his body to completely face me. "What have you seen about my future?"

"You worry too much Abraham." I told him tapping him with my foot again. "I'm just teasing you. If I thought you were going to be in serious trouble I would tell you. I promise." I told him.

"You act too much like Red sometimes Abby. I think you spend too much time with him." He huffed in annoyance. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"You're just jealous 'cause I don't spend all of my time with _you_." I accused him. Even though there was a part of me that wished that was true I knew it wasn't that. He only saw me as a friend… he saw me as the kid that I was. I had doubts that he would ever see me as anything but a kid no matter what my age is. Abraham has lived here longer than I have meaning he was quite a bit older.

He didn't have a reason to look at me any different know matter how old I was. To him I would probably always seem like a child.

"Abby, I don't think I could handle you all day." Abraham told me with a light teasing tone in his voice. He turned back to his book now that he knew his life wasn't in danger. I huffed at him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know your life would be very boring if I wasn't here." I told him.

"Hmm, that is true but I like peace and silence every so often." He glanced up only briefly at me.

"Just for being mean I'm not going to tell you what I saw about you…so ha!" I told him with a giggle. I left before he could stop me. I didn't need to look back at him to know that I left him in a state of confusion.

Some of the visions I had of Abraham were different than any I had before. I've had some of him showing me him doing field work and then there were some that I wasn't quite sure about. In one of them it showed a young woman and Abraham kissing his arms wrapped around her lovingly. I couldn't see the woman's face all I knew was that she had long brown hair. It made my heart hurt every time I thought of that vision. It seemed pitiful even to me to have a crush on someone much older than myself but I couldn't help it. I hoped with time that it would go away and Abraham would be nothing but my friend. I knew that whenever this woman came into our lives that I would be devastated.

I was sixteen when I finally got to meet Elizabeth Sherman. She was eighteen when she came to The Bureau with Professor Broom. She had another accident and since she was an legal adult she made her own decision to come here. I had volunteered to show her around and make her comfortable. I thought since we were around the same age it would make things easier for her.

We walked side by side down one of the long corridors in the direction of where her room was located. I figured that would be our first stop on our tour.

"So you live here too?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Yeah, I've been here since I was ten." I answered casually. She seemed surprised by my answer.

"You've been here since you were a kid?" She asked me shocked.

"Yeah, my mom and step-father didn't really care about me. I was in a… uh hospital when The Professor found me. It was the best thing to ever happen to me when I came here. I found out a lot about myself by coming here." I explained to her.

"So, I guess you're not as normal as you look." She hinted.

I smiled up at her briefly before turning back to face in front of me.

"I can see the future." I told her simply. I saw her face move quickly to look at me. I could tell from out of the corner of my eye that she had a look of disbelief on her face. "Sometimes my visions show me what's going to happen in a few days or a few weeks… but other times I see what's going to happen in a few years or longer." I explained.

"Are you serious?" She questioned. I nodded my head.

"I saw this day happening when I was eleven. I knew that one day you would join us here at The Bureau" I told her.

"Wow, that's much cooler than my power." Elizabeth told me.

"It wasn't very cool when I was ten and I kept seeing monsters in my dreams. That's how I have a lot of my visions is when I dream but I get them while I'm awake too." I explained to her. "And trust me Elizabeth you're not the weirdest person here." I assured her.

"You can just call me Liz… I don't like my full name." She told me. "So there are other people here like us?"

"Wait till you meet Abraham and Hellboy. They'll make you feel normal no problem." I told her as I reached the door to her new room. I turned the knob and pushed open the door. I gestured for her to go first. "This will be your room. You can decorate however you want."

"That's good to know, thanks Abby." She smiled at me. I flinched at the use of a shortened version of my name. The only one allowed to do that was Abraham.

"Please call me Abigail. I don't like when people shorten my name." I requested.

"Sorry," she apologized. "So do you like living here? They don't experiment on us or anything… do they?" She hesitantly asked.

"No, Professor Broom is really nice. I grew up seeing him as a father figure. He will try to help you control your power but that's it. You're not a prisoner… unless you get grounded. Then you feel like one." I explained and joked with her at the end.

"Do you get grounded often?" Liz asked me.

"Only a few times… but Hellboy gets grounded a lot." I told her with a laugh. "Come on let's go meet him and then we'll go see Abraham."

Liz asked me a few more questions on our way to Hellboy's room and I answered them all as best as I could for her. Seeing the large metal door Liz got an uneasy expression on her face. It looked much like what I imagined my face looked like when I first saw the door.

"He likes to test security around this place… a lot." I told her with a grin. "You'll understand more when you meet him." I told her shrugging my shoulders. I started to pull the door open when I glanced back at her. "Just promise me that you won't freak out when you see him. I can't blame you if you do because I did majorly but just keep an open mind. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." She promised with a hesitant smile.

"Here we go." I mumbled to myself as I pulled the door wide open and nodded my head for Liz to follow me in.

Through all the years that I had known Hellboy his room never changed. It was messy as ever and full of cats. I often wondered how he found anything. I glanced at Liz to see her face show her disgust at the room around her. I stifled a giggle.

"Someone actually lives in here?" She whispered to me. She glanced at the table that held four large dirty plates that three cats were currently licking.

"It always looks like this. You just get used to it after a while." I told her. I heard a thump sound from further in the room and a mutter of Hellboy saying crap.

"Hey kid, is that you?" Hellboy's voice called out to me.

"I'm not exactly a kid anymore you know!" I called back to him annoyed. "And I brought a new friend."

"Is it a boy? I thought you were still pinning over Blue." Hellboy teased me. I felt the heat rush to my face. Liz glanced over at me curiously. I refused to look at her or explain.

"Shut up! And it's a girl. Her name is Liz Sherman." I told him as he finally came into our line of vision.

I watched as Liz took a couple of steps back but she didn't utter a single word or scream. She was doing much better than I had.

"So you're the newbie huh?" Hellboy asked her. Liz continued to quietly stare at him in shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I gave her a little nudge on the arm. She blinked a few times but stayed silent. "He won't hurt you. He might look big and scary but he really is just a big softy on the inside."

"Kid, don't start with that soft crap!" Hellboy warned me. I smiled up at him as he frowned down at me. "So what can you do? You don't look like the normal agents we get." He asked addressing Liz.

I watched curiously as his gaze stayed on her. He studied her as she studied him. I was defiantly going to bring up this moment next time he teased me about Abraham.

"I can create fire… but I'm not very good at controlling it." Liz muttered.

"I remember Abagail and father talking about you before." Hellboy told her.

We talked with Hellboy for about an hour before I decided it was best to move on with Liz's tour of the Bureau. Next stop was to meet Abraham who was hopefully in Professor Broom's office. We reached the golden door in just a few minutes. I didn't warn her this time considering she had already meet Hellboy and didn't freak out. She followed beside me and looked around the beautiful office full of books. I left her to look around at all the objects and books while I went to stand in front of the large tank in the room.

Looking inside I didn't see Abraham but that didn't exactly mean he wasn't in there. He blended well with the water that if he was far back in the tank he was practically camouflaged. I taped gently on the glass twice and waited. Thirty seconds later Abraham was swimming in front of me with his right hand placed on the glass. I copied him with a smile.

"I sense another person with you; someone new." He stated as his gaze looked away from me and looked around the room until he spotted Liz. He gazed at her in curiosity. The look in his eyes made my insides burn with an emotion I was not familiar with but didn't like.

My brain told me that I had nothing to fear from Liz living here with us but I couldn't help but think about my visions that I have had for years. The girl that Abraham would eventually come to be with was a brunette… and so was Liz. I wondered if that was her future. She was a legal adult unlike me and she was meeting Abraham as an adult not a child like I had. I buried my fears as Abraham's gaze turned back to me. He was staring at me with a look of confusion mixed with wonder. I was once again thankful that he was unable to read me like he could other people.

"Abby, are you alright?" He questioned me. He was the only one I allowed to shorten my name without me complaining about it.

"I'm fine." I muttered as I gazed back at Liz who was still staring at the rest of the room. She seemed unaware of the conversation I was having with the merman.

"That's Liz Sherman. The girl you had visions about." It was a question. Abraham could read her just like he could everyone but me.

"Yeah," I answered anyway. I glanced down at the floor for a moment before glancing back at Liz. I gulped down my fears and called out to Liz to meet Abraham. She looked a little shocked at his appearance but she didn't freeze up like she did while meeting Hellboy. She waved and said hello to him.

"So you're Abraham. Abigail spoke about you a few times during our tour so far." Liz told him politely.

"You can call me Abe or Blue; whichever you prefer. Abby is the only one who insists on calling me Abraham."

"So you're the one Hellboy was talking about when he said Blue earlier." Liz said as she glanced at me. My face heated up under her stare. I almost thought she was using her power on me. "She lets you call her Abby?" She asked him.

"Abraham is my best friend. I don't mind him calling me that. It was mostly an agreement we had since I refuse to shorten his name down. He doesn't like his full name." I explained as my cheeks refused to go back to their pale color. Liz smiled at me once again and I wasn't sure what that smile was supposed to tell me.

Though I spoke and got along with Abraham and Hellboy without problems I still after all the years was not good at human interactions. I could fake it well but other people's emotion always confused me. I was destined to always be awkward around people it seemed. Though with Liz I felt some comfort in knowing that she was a lot like me in several ways.

"Well, we better continue on with our tour. Lot's more to see if you expect to ever get around this place on your own." I said after a few moments of silence passed between the three of us.

"Right, that's probably a good idea." Liz agreed. She glanced at me before telling me she'd wait for me at the door. As she walked away I turned back towards the tank to face Abraham.

"She's very nice; afraid of being around so many people with her power though." Abraham told me as he took another glance at Liz who was waiting by the door for me. I felt my insides burn again but tried to ignore it.

"I think we all felt like that at some point in our lives. I sometimes still feel like that. My power may not be able to harm anyone else but it's hard knowing something that is going to happen in the future. Sometimes it hurts me worse because I have to live with knowing what's coming." I confided in Abraham. Over the past few years there have been several visions that I have told no one about nor have I written them down in my dream journal as instructed by Professor Broom. I hoped that when some of my visions were to happen I could stop them.

"Abby, you have definitely turned out to be a very bright young lady. I'm sure you'll help Liz adjust more than anyone. After all, you know what it's like to grow up here. I understand your gift to some extent as my gifts are closely related to yours. It's hard to know more about the things go around you then should." Abraham told me. His large eyes focused on me and just for a moment I thought that maybe, just maybe, he saw me as something more than just a teenager, more than just a friend. I came to my senses though. It just wasn't in our future. I knew Abraham would find happiness with someone else... a beautiful woman that he would someday meet.

"I'm sure all of us will help Liz adjust. But thank you for your kind words all the same." I told him my hand resting on the glass that separated us. I sighed as my hand slid down the glass making a squeaking noise. "I guess I'll see you later. I thought we could go swimming in the FBI pool upstairs... if you want." I suggested.

"That sounds like fun. Just come let me know when you're done showing Liz around." Abraham told me. I nodded and waved goodbye to him before going to Liz.

It took about two hours to give the tour. Finally I couldn't think of anywhere else to show her. She asked me to take her back to her room so she could get settled in. In was on our way back that she brought up Abraham.

"So Abe seems nice." She mentioned as we walked side by side. My body tensed at his name.

"Yeah, he is." I told her slowly.

"You like him don't you?" She asked. My head whipped around to hers. I stared at her with wide eyes as my face heated up for the billionth time that day.

"I- of course I like him... he's my friend." I stuttered. I quickly turned back around the face in front of me as we continued walking.

She laughed. "That's not what I meant. I think you like him as more than just a friend." She suggested.

"I do not!" I attempted to deny but my red face seemed to tell her another story.

"I think he likes you too. You should tell him." She advised me. I turned to look at her with a doubtful expression on my face before shaking my head with a laugh.

"Abraham doesn't see me that way." I told her sadly. "I meet him when I was ten. I'm now sixteen and he hasn't seemed to age since then. I'm sure he still sees me as that scared little kid that ran to him whenever I was scared." I confined in her my fears.

"You never know until you're honest with him. He might feel differently after all the years." She told me. I shook my head again.

"I doubt it. Besides I _know_ that in the future he is with someone else. I've personally seen it. She's beautiful and I can tell that Abraham loves her." I told her about the vision I had never told anyone about before. Even though I feared that Liz might have been that woman I was slowly thinking otherwise. She knew that I liked him and she didn't seem like someone who would betray a new friend.

"You have visions of them?" She asked cautiously not wanting to upset me.

"Yeah, at first I thought I was just a dream but I've had them when I'm awake too. I've never seen her face clearly but I can tell she's beautiful. I'm just waiting for the day that she comes into our lives. I'm not sure how I'm going to handle it. I've told myself ever since I figured out they were actually visions that I need to just give up on my crush on Abraham... that someone else was destined to be with him but it's hard." I confessed. "Besides Professor Broom, he was the first person I met that I felt comfortable around since my powers started to show. He's my best friend and I never want to give up the time I spend with him."

"Like going swimming?" She asked with a smile as we reached her room.

"You eavesdropped!" I accused her.

"I can't just turn off my ears. I wasn't that far away." She told me but her smile never went away.

"There's nothing wrong with swimming. He's the only reason I know how to swim. I fell into his tank by accident when I was trying to find him about a month after I started living here and I would have drowned if Abraham hadn't actually been in the tank at the time. He taught me how to swim after that since I spent so much time around him and his tank. He didn't want the incident to happen twice." I told her. She looked shocked.

"Wow, you guys never have a dull moment around here do you?" She asked me.

"No, not really. They're probably going to ask you to work in the field with Hellboy and Abraham. I can't yet because I'm not legally an adult." I told her.

"Do I have a say in that?" She asked somewhat frightened.

"Possibly, if you want to stay here; I'm not really sure. You can always ask the Professor once you get settled in." I suggested.

"Well I'm exhausted after all that walking so I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit." She told me pushing open the door to her new bedroom. "Have fun swimming." She said with a tiny smile before closing the door. I shook my head before back tracking to the Professor Broom's office.

I was greeted to the sight of the Professor when I pushed opened the golden doors. He sat at his large desk with a few books in front of him. Abraham didn't seem to be anywhere in immediate sight.

"Good evening Abigail. Here to see Abe I assume?" He questioned just barely glancing up at me. Even from feet way I could tell he was smiling as he asked me.

"I could be coming to visit you, you know. This is your office after all." I countered his suggestion.

He looked up at me again. "But yet you're not."

"I thought Abraham was the mind reader?" I asked him. He chuckled as he closed the book he had been reading.

"I just know you to well Abigail. After all I had hand in raising you." He reminded me. I walked over to him and leaned against the corner of his desk.

I started at him for a moment. He was one of the constant people in my life that made me feel like time was actually passing. Professor Broom had definitely aged the past six years. His hair was starting to go grey and more wrinkles appeared on his face every year. Professor Broom still looked pretty good for his old age but I could tell the years of raising Hellboy had taken a toll on him.

"And you raised me well. At least I'm better behaved then Hellboy." I told him with a smile.

"And thank God for that." He said with a chuckle that I joined in on.

"I agree with you Professor. I don't think I could handle another Hellboy either." Abraham's voice cut into our laughter. I turned quickly to look over my shoulder to find him standing a few feet from the desk. He was only wearing his black swim shorts that were still slightly damp from his tank. I smiled at him before pushing off the desk.

"And what are you two up too? I trust Abraham not to cause trouble but you have spent a lot of time around Hellboy that I worry sometimes." He asked me as he looked at us both.

"We're going swimming." I told him. "In the pool upstairs." I added just for good measures.

"Ah, well have fun then." The Professor said waving us away.

Abraham and I walked in silence for a few minutes as we made our way towards my room so I could change into my bathing suit. I opened my door and told Abraham he could wait for me on my bed as I went into my private bathroom to change.

When we reached the large pool that was typically used to keep the agents in shape I tugged nervously at my shirt that covered up my bikini top. I glanced at Abraham who had already dived into the water. He was watching me with his hand tilted towards me curiously.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as a few minutes had passed and I still had yet to get in the pool.

"No, nothing's wrong." I answered quickly. I took a deep breath before pulling my shirt over my head and pulling down my shorts. I could feel my blush spread all over my skin. I regretted in buying a two piece swimsuit now. I feel like I was in my underwear in front of Abraham. Though I wished for nothing more than Abraham to see me as more than a kid, I was very self-conscious about my body.

To put it simply I did not have a body that I felt like a sixteen year old should have. I had waited for years for my body to stop looking like a kid's and it has yet to happen. I was still short; barley reaching the five foot and three inch mark. I had no curves to speak of or much of anything else. My brown hair reached just below my chin and was naturally wavy. My emerald eyes were often hidden behind a pair of black framed glasses that I had to use when reading. I didn't think I was anything to look at or notice. I was nothing compared to the mystery woman in my visions.

When I glanced at the pool I noticed that Abraham seemed to be trying to look at anything but me. I felt my heart sink at that but I knew better than to get my hopes up. I was just a child in his eyes and I always would be.

Once in the water I was able to let my fears go away. We swam for what felt like hours. The pool was large and in some places I couldn't stand without being on the tips of my toes. Abraham found that quite funny. He was an interesting person to swim with since he didn't breathe like I did. He could stay under the water forever and not be in any danger. He breathed underwater better than out of it.

I took a deep breath before going under and swam behind Abraham. I always enjoyed watching him swim from the first time I had meet him. He looked so graceful under the water. Needing air I swam up to the top. I could see that Abraham was a few feet from me. His black swim shorts easy to spot inside the pool.

Swimming towards him I reached under the water and without much thought my hand ran down his spine. His skin was smooth and slick underneath the water. I felt him jump at my touch and his body slipped away from my touch as he came back up to the surface. He didn't saying anything against me touching him… he didn't say anything actually. His large eyes just stared at me.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out after a few seconds of him staring at me.

"It's alright. I just wasn't expecting it." He told me and I watched his gills move as he gulped. If I wasn't so nervous I would have laughed as he stood in what I called his awkward stance. It was the stance he always used when he didn't know what to do with himself. His arms were crossed over his chest with his hands on his stomach. He was still staring at me and for once I couldn't read his emotions. I wondered if he was trying to get into my head but I wasn't sure. We had tried several times before and he was never successful.

"Abraham," I called out to him. He shook himself out of whatever he was thinking and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just…" He hesitated before he shook his head again. "It's nothing never mind. Let's just continue swimming." He suggested.

I couldn't help but wonder what he had started to say but I sighed as I let it go. There would be no forcing it out of him.

We swam for around another hour before my skin started to wrinkle and Abraham decided that was the sign that it was time to get out. I pulled myself onto the side of the pool as I used my towel to dry my soaking hair some. Abraham stood a few feet from me using his towel to dry himself off just enough to not drip on his way back to his room above Professor Broom's office.

Once I was satisfied with my hair I stood up and wiped the water off my skin. After I was as dry as I could get I wrapped the towel around me and grabbed my bundle of clothes.

"Ready to go?" I asked Abraham. He nodded and I followed after him.

He took me to my room first and I smiled at him as we stood at my door. We had spent the whole afternoon in the pool, a lot longer that I had planned for. All I wanted now was sleep.

"Well, this is my stop. I'm exhausted after all that swimming." I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"It's a lot later than I thought. I guess the saying is true. Time passes by faster when you're having fun." Abraham told me.

"So you did have fun?" I half asked him.

"Of course Abby, I always have fun when we're together." He admitted casually, his right hand twirling around to help express himself. I smiled up at him then lowered my gaze back to the floor.

"Same here," I agreed. "Well, I uh guess this is goodnight. I'm sure I'll see you in the morning."

"Of course, sweet dreams Abby." He told me softly.

"I hope so." I muttered before pulling Abraham into a hug. He slightly stiffened but it didn't take but a second until I felt his arms go around me to return the hug. I smiled into his bare chest. It was moments like this when I could forget the future women and just be happy to have Abraham's attention in the present.

"Goodnight Abraham." I muttered into his blue skin; my lips just barely brushing over the slick skin as I spoke. I felt his body shiver at my touch but decided not to think too much of it. I know that he wasn't use to people touching him very often. His appearance frightened some and then added with his gift that worked mostly through touch most didn't feel comfortable with him touching them.

"Goodnight Abby." He said softly into my hair before his arms slid away from me and he stepped back from me. I smiled once more at him before going into my room.

I changed quickly into my pajamas before snuggling into my bed with a smile on my face. Not only had I meet a possible new female friend but I got to spend time with Abraham. Today made me forget all about the mystery future woman. Sadly by the morning she would once again be in the front of my mind. My visions never let me forget her. I wondered sometimes if my gift was more of a curse out to make my life worse.

_My true dreams blurred away as my vision came into focus. The first person I saw was Abraham. He looked no different than he did now. That was one reason that I was unable to tell when the vision would become reality. Abraham didn't age like normal people so I had no idea how far into the future the visions were. I heard a woman's laugh as the back of her head came into the picture. Her brunette hair falling beautifully past her shoulders, she was a small woman and she looked so delicate even just from behind. She wore a long white skirt and a turquoise colored long-sleeve shirt. I envied her without even knowing her name or seeing her face. I envied her because I could see the love that Abraham showed for her though his eyes. He cared about this woman more then he would ever care about me no matter how much I tried. He was destined to be with this woman._

_She laughed again at something Abraham had said._

"_I sometimes wonder about how much knowledge you can store up in that head of yours." She teased him. Her small hand touched his forehead before tracing down his cheeks and chin; her fingers just barely touching his gills. He stared at her silently as she touched him. She rested comfortably on his lap and he seemed to have no problems with it._

"_I sometimes wonder the same thing about you." He told her his voice soft. One of his textured hands buried itself into her hair as he pulled her closer to him. It only took the woman a second to move forward and catch his lips with her own. Abraham's other hand moved to rest on her hip as her arms rested around his shoulders._

"_I love you." I heard Abraham mutter to her between her kisses._

"_And I love you." She responded before she leaned into him for another kiss._

I sat up in my bed kicking the covers off of my body as I tried to calm my breathing. I hated that woman. And I hated seeing them together. It wasn't fair. Life was being too cruel. It was one thing for Abraham to never return my feelings but I had to see that he was to love another even before it happened. I felt like God was just rubbing it in my face that I was to never be anything but a friend to Abraham.

I fell back on to my back with a large sigh. I stared up towards my ceiling through the darkness. I glanced towards the clock on the table beside my bed. The red numbers let me know that it was only 3:15 in the morning. I groaned as I rolled over so my face was buried into my pillow.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there with my face in my pillow before I finally came to the conclusion that I was not going to be able to go back to sleep in here. I glanced at my clock again as I got up from my bed. It was 4:35. With a groan I rose to my feet. Grabbing a pink hoodie that was lying across my desk chair I pulled it over my head before leaving my room all together.

I walked silently down the hallways of the federal owned building in the darkness. I could reach my destination with my eyes closed by now I was sure.

I reached the gold double doors in no time. "Someday I'm going to learn to just suck it up and not come here when my visions upset me." I vowed to myself before pushing open the door quietly and closing them just as silently.

I moved carefully over to Abraham's tank and sat down in between two of his book stands like I had always done since I was a child. My hands rested in my lap as I looked up to see Abraham floating up towards the top of his tank fast asleep. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep that it made me feel guilty that I always tended to wake him up. Before I chickened out I lightly taped the glass with my fingers to alert him to my presence without scaring him too much.

"Abraham," I whispered to him. I watched as his arms stretched out before he flipped his body around in the water to swim towards me. I was once again caught in how graceful he was in the water.

"Abby?" He asked puzzled. "Are you alright?" He questioned me his voice showing his worry.

"I- I just had a vision that was kind of upsetting." I told him honesty. It wasn't exactly a scary vision and no one's life was in danger. It was just my happiness that it ruined.

"What was it about?" He asked curiously. I stared at him not knowing how to answer without lying.

"I don't want to tell you." I told him. He seemed surprised and a little upset.

"Abby, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you. I know your visions are sometimes not the most pleasant things to see." He assured me.

"Abraham, there was no monsters of any kind in my dream." I told him honestly.

"Then why are you so upset? Did someone get hurt? If so you need to at least tell someone even if it's not me." He advised me.

"The only person that gets hurt by my vision is me." I told him. I watched as he looked at me with fear clearly shown in his eyes.

"Abby, what happened?" He asked. I sighed, there was no way I was telling him what I saw.

"It's not what you think. I didn't vision me getting hurt. It's just what happened in the vision it hurt me now and if I'm still around to see it come true then it will hurt me then too. I'm just being stupid. It's my own personal problem. I shouldn't have waked you." I said as I stood up from the floor.

"Please, don't go Abby. You should never be sorry for waking me. I will always be here for you." He promised me.

I couldn't help but think to myself that he probably wouldn't be there when that woman came in to the picture. He looked perfectly content with her resting on him as they sat in this very room that we were in now. It made me insides hurt just thinking of the images burned into my brain. I never forget visions. They always stayed with me buried inside my head. It was just another curse that I had to live with.

"I'll always be there for you Abraham," I told him as well. To myself I added _'Until you no longer need me.'_

"It's still quite early; you should try to get some sleep. If you don't want to be alone you can sleep in here." He offered gesturing with one of his hands to the sofa.

"Thanks Abraham." I told him with a smile. I touched the glass once more with my hand before going over to the sofa. I lied down so I was facing Abraham's tank. He stood watching me until he was satisfied that I would be comfortable before moving away. I could just barely see his body stretched out in the tank as he went back to sleep. Closing my eyes I prayed for no more visions at least for tonight.

I woke up several hours later confused until I remember my vision and coming to Abraham earlier that morning. Looking over to the tank I saw Abraham already awake and reading his four books that laid on stands in front of his tank.

I set up on the sofa and stretched my arms above my head in an effort to feel more awake.

"I sometimes wonder why we even gave you a bed in your room since I always find you here on the sofa." Professor Broom's voice told me. Looking over I saw he was working at his desk. I smiled shyly as I shrugged my shoulders. "What was your vision about?" He asked looking up at me from whatever he was working on.

"How do you know I had a vision?" I asked glancing briefly towards Abraham's tank suspiciously.

"Abraham is innocent. I know you come here when you have a vision that upsets or scares you." Professor Broom said. "Have you written it down yet?" He asked me his eyes finally resting on my huddled up form on the sofa.

"It's not life threatening so I don't _need_ to write it down in that stupid journal." I muttered getting angry and frustrated.

Professor Broom stood up from his chair but didn't make a move to come closer to me.

"Abigail, anything you vision is important otherwise you wouldn't have them. Your visions have helped save a lot of people. Without them we probably wouldn't have known about Miss Sherman." Professor Broom reasoned with me.

"The Bureau would do just fine without me. Half the time I don't even know when my visions are going to happen. There not helpful… there a curse. You have no idea what it feels like to see things that should just be nightmares but you know that someday it's going to become reality. You have no idea how hard that is to live with!" I told him angrily. My volume hadn't quite reached shouting volume but it was close.

I was tired of my gift. I had always struggled with my visions. I knew that sometimes they did help others but it was hard to live with them. I saw so many monsters and so many deaths. My memory and my high intelligence never let me forget the images that I saw. I wanted to be normal to just sleep and have nothing but fictional dreams, to go through the day without zoning out and seeing future events. Sometimes I felt like my brain was going to explode with the amount of information and pictures it held inside my skull.

"Abigail, I don't understand how you feel but I am here to help you. I thought you were doing much better at handling your visions?" He questioned curiously.

"I can't control all of them. Sure I can sometimes get one if I try hard enough but I can't stop them from happening. I know… I've tried." I told him honestly. He finally seemed to think I was calm enough to approach me. He sat beside me on the sofa with a hand rested on my knee. I looked up at him with a weak smile.

"You have grown into a very strong young lady. You have grown so much from that little girl who picked words out of the dictionary and would give herself stomach aches from eating too much candy with Hellboy." Professor Broom said to me as he hand squeezed my knee gently. "I know that you'll do great things in your future."

"I thought I was the fortune teller around here?" I joked weakly.

"I don't have to be a fortune teller to know that you are destined for great things Abigail. You have a unique gift that was trusted to you and so far you have used it to help others. That's a great start so far into greatness." He told me.

"Thanks Professor." I told him as I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back.

"You're still not going to tell me about you recent vision though, are you?" He asked quietly into my ear as we hugged.

"No, I'm not." I told him. I heard and felt him chuckle.

"It wouldn't happen to have to do with our resident merman would it?" Professor Broom asked quietly with a knowing smile on his face as he pulled back from me.

My face flushed as I stared at him. "No!" I denied quickly… a little too quickly. He gave me one more knowing smile before getting up from the sofa and going back to his work. I huffed before getting up and grabbing a book from one of the bookcases. I glanced at Abraham who was still reading. He nodded at me in greeting when I came close to his tank. I smiled at him as I slid a book off the bookshelf to read. Before going back to the sofa I turned his pages for him. He thanked me as I moved away to read my own book.

* * *

**OKay just so I don't get a lot of reviews telling me that Liz is acting to ooc or whatever yes I realize that she's not like she is in the first movie. I will show her through out the story becoming more quite and unsure of herself but her and Abigail will always be close friends. I think there a lot a like considering they both LOOK normal but not; among other things that they have in common (like coming to love two interesting guys). So I promise that Liz will get to the point where she is like she is in the movie. ALSO just wanted to let everyone know if you hadn't guessed already I will be skipping over the second movie mostly because it doesn't fit into my story plot.. so I hope that doesn't upset anyone. So thanks for reading.. any questions or concerns don't be afraid to ask. Until next time -Adelene**


End file.
